


Warts

by Willowbrooke



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's just an expression."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff.

"Bit disconcerting, that." Robbie blinks his eyes, trying to focus.

"What?' James gives him an affectionate smile.

"Waking up, seeing you staring at me."

"Just watching the man I love sleep."

"Why? Was I drooling?"

"No but it wouldn't matter if you were. I love you, warts and all."

"Don't have any warts."

"It's just an expression. It means I love everything about you, including your imperfections."

"Know what it bloody means. I think being a proper smartarse could be considered a wart too, don't you?" 

"Yes, I suppose it could."

"Right, then. Stop staring and give us a kiss."


End file.
